Malachite Shigemori/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Scythe Skills: '-Thanks to the twin sprites Malachite has three scythe modes he can use: Normal, Primrose, and Nightshade' Normal Mode: *-Wicked Strike: A normal area attack that the scythe glows a poisonous purple colored as it strikes the ground sending a shockwave of concentrated poison at nearby enemies *-Heavenly Wheel: An Aeria attack that he starts spinning doing mutliple damage Primrose: When Saku combines with the scythe the weapon glows then shatters revealing a sun colored theme scythe a mixture of red, orange and pink hues, almost resembles a lotus flower as the blade part is several petal shaped blades rather then a single blade *-Lotus Flower: Air attack that rapidly attacks the target before flower vines are summoned holding the enemy down as he finishes the attack *Skyfall: Leaps high into the air as the scythe is covered in a burning energy seemingly absorbed by the sun before releasing sevearl heated blades down at the target Nightshade: When Bo combines into the scythe it gets covered by a blue/purple color before the colors are a dark blue, silver and tints of gold. The blade part changes to two large twin blade. *-Reaper's Touch: The scythe is covered by a dark aura, if someone is close enough they could almost hear chains rattling, does high damage and sucks oppnent's HP *-Reaper's Dance: Like Reaper's touch the scythe is covered in a dark aura and is a series of powered swings that drasically drains more HP Gun Techniques: *-Hyper Bullet: A charged bullet attack, the longer it is charged the more powerful it is, though takes a while to charge *-Sphere Blast: a rapid fire of quick shots before a larger sphere finishes the combo off *Thorn bullet: small sphere are shot from the gun and when they make contact large thorny vines are released wrapping around the target Crystal Abilities: *-Crystal Dome: Creates a large dome maze that can trap sevearl opponents at once *-Crystal armor: Covers himself completely in crystals when he's not in diamondhead's form *-Crystal Javalin Burst: Several crystal spears burst through the ground Transformations 'Hybrid:' -His clothing complete changes to a dark tan furred outfit similar to Final Fantasy's XIBeastmaster class, the differences being the fur color and on the helmet structure are bear ears, and his arms grow a dark tan fur as well with bear claws. *Rock Crusher: Summons several large boulders made out of different earth materials and blasts them towards the opponent *FIssure Break: The claws glow longer and hits the ground severly making cracks along the bottom * 'Full Transformation:' -His full human form does a complete change as he grows taller and bulkier with rippling muscles and fangs that become more prominent. The armor he wears changes to similar to this but he has ripped loose pants and the fur is a dark tan instead. -The beast form is a large tan colored grizzly bear with a bit of armor on and his attacks with earth and plants become more deadly. *Devil Plants: Summon several large venus fly trap plants that attack any enemy they 'see' *Gaia Break: Using his Axe Polearm he slams the bottom onto the ground sending large plateaus of earth sky high before batting them towards the opponet *Avalanche: Curls up into a ball and covers himself with earth as he rolls towards his enemy followed by many other boulders the same size *Ursurs Gathering: Summons a large bears his size to overwhelm the enemy Combination Attacks Aeon: LightingRod: Several crystal rods shaped like rods are made and placed sporatically around the area, trapping them as a larger crystal rod would be placed in the center and discharges of lightning would hit the barricaded area. Sol of Helios:Diamond Storm: Malachite tosses sevearl pieces of coal in the air which lets Sol heat them up and compress them turning them into sharp diamonds that rain down below. Ganymede: Jewled Blizzard: A harsh blizzard is created as shards of crystals are mixed in with the glittering ice, making it impossible to tell which is ice and which is crystal. Zephyrus: Crystal Reflection: A large crystal maze like dome is created around the enemies in the area and Zephyrus uses his Heavnly body attacks (Heavenly beams, Heavenly Arrows and Heavenly blast) inside the maze as the crystals reflect and redirect them all around the trapped enemies